digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:V-mon (V-mon's Story)
Veemon is a from the ese Digimon that comprises , , toys, , and other media. "V-mon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share in Japanese. There are several different Veemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The article deals with the V-mon's Story anime V-mon. Appearance V-mon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. V-mon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. V-mon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes is where the name "V-''mon" comes from. In both the English and Japanese dub, V-mon has the voice of a young teenage boy. In the form of Yaksamon, in both English and Japanese, his voice bears resemblance to Yoshimitsu from the Soul series. Though V-mon is good with hand-to-hand combat, he's also good at using long swords and he can even fire a small energy blast. As he says, "An excellent Combat Species has to be good in all fields of combat." V-mon has a fun-loving, mischievous, prank-loving personality. He's got a very quick tempers, and he went as far as telling off Floramon in the middle of the school. He demonstrates a crush on Renamon, wishing to date her the first time he met her, and eventually his wishes come true. Description TBA '''Attacks' *'V-mon Head': Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. *'Boom Boom Punch': Attacks by windmilling his fists. *'Hopping Kick': Leaps forward to kick the opponent *'Volley Kick': Jumps and kicks the opponents. *'V-mon Punch': Dashes forward and does a strong punch. *'V-mon Head Drop': Jumps high in the air, then, using V-mon Head, falls down from that great height, hitting the opponent with the force of a meteor. *'V-shot': Fires a small energy blast at the opponent. *'Long Sword': Summons a sword made of Chrome Digizoid out of his Digivice. Other forms The name "V-mon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, V-mon gains the ability to evolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The Rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Chicomon Chicomon is the Fresh form of V-mon. Chicomon debuted in the first episode, when Leomon hatched V-mon's egg, and out comes V-mon in the form of Chicomon. Chicomon since appeared when Paildramon or Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode lose so much power that V-mon is no longer able to maintain his Rookie form. Attacks *'San no Awa' (Acid Bubbles): Spits out mildly acidic bubbles. Not very effective, but useful for blinding enemies. |- | Chibimon Chibimon is V-mon's In-Training form. Chibimon sometimes appears when V-mon is forced to degenerate after a particularly difficult battle. Chibimon also appears when V-mon tries to sneak around the house for a prank, food, etc. Attacks *'Hop Attack': Tackles his opponent head-first. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | XV-mon XV-mon is V-mon's first Champion form. XV-mon first appeared when a group of Woodmon attacked him and his father, Leomon. After this, he uses this form to fight against airborne Rookie- and Champion-level enemies, using V-dramon on land enemies. He is more mature than V-mon. He's able to switch between this form and V-dramon at will. Attacks *'X-Laser': Blasts an X-shaped laser from his chest. *'Strong Crunch': A powerful bite attack, enough to break bones into little fragments. *'Hearty Shatter': Jumps into the air and throws a fireball. |- | V-dramon V-dramon is V-mon's second Champion form. V-dramon first appeared when V-mon was angered during a training fight between him and his father, Leomon. Despite V-mon not wanting to, he decided he had to evolve to this form to fight a Grottomon that beat his current teammates. After seeing that he could use this form for a better cause, he used this form to fight ground-bound Rookie- and Champion-level enemies, using XV-mon on airborne enemies. He is more unruly than XV-mon. He's able to switch between this form and XV-mon at will. Attacks *'V-Breath Arrow': Shoots an arrow of blue-white heat in the shape of a 'V' from his mouth. *'Hammer Punch': Powers up fist and punches enemy while jumping forward. *'Cutter Shoot': Slices the air, sending blades of air at its opponent. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Fladramon Fladramon is V-mon's first Armor form. Before V-mon got this form, he met a Tyumon who possessed the Digimental of Courage. The Tyumon was the host of a game show that involved trying to find the Digimental in one of three boxes. V-mon failed, but then he opened up the other two chests, revealing that all the chests were empty, and that the game was rigged. The Tyumon Armor Evolves into Salamandemon and then fights with XV-mon and then V-dramon. Both forms lose until V-dramon punches the Digimental out of Salamandemon. V-mon takes the Digimental and then Armor Evolves into Fladramon from the courage of exposing the Tyumon. After fighting through the Tyumon's guards, the Fladramon catches up and then reduces the Tyumon to a skeleton. Fladramon is much more courageous than all the other forms, which sometimes works to his advantage, and other times works against his benefit. Attacks *'Fire Rocket': Encases himself in fire and shoots himself at the opponent. *'Knuckle Fire': Either he punches the opponent with a fiery punch, or he shoots fire out of his hands. *'Flame Shot': Covered in flames, he cuts diagonally upwards utilizing his helmet blade. *'Flame Shield': Surrounds himself with a ball of fire, burning anyone at close range and blocking any projectile. *'Claw Express': A counter attack where he parries the opponent's physical attack and then cuts them to ribbons. |- | Lighdramon |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Sethmon |- | Yaksamon |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Honeybeemon |- | Depthmon |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Sagittarimon |- | Gargomon (Not Galgomon) |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Kangarumon